


Caught in the Act

by GoldenSpite



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSpite/pseuds/GoldenSpite
Summary: Dash gets caught by his father in his most vulnerable moment.





	1. Mom's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to the mind control ones, I wanted to write something different this time.

Dash was being his usual mischevious self, snooping around his parents room. 

He went through a few drawers and found one filled with pornos and magazines, and some condoms.

"Jackpot!" He said, taking a dvd and putting one in the nearby tv. The porn on the screen was basic, some dumb blonde getting fucked senseless by a huge cock.

Dash enjoyed this tremendously. He unzipped his shorts and pulled his boxers down, unveiling his 5 inch erection, big for his age.

"Let's get started...." he said, no one else being able to hear him. The others wouldnt be home for a while.

As he jerked off his prepubescent cock, his hands began to wander. Pinching his own nipples, rubbing his own balls and what not.

Then his fingers grazed his tight puckered anus.

"Oh...." he said, exploring the cavity with his fingers. "Oh wow...." he said, fingering himself.

As he eventually pleasured himself and came over his hand and the carpet, he began to go through the selection of pornos he found.

He moved a few discs aside and saw something interesting.

A black leather shoebox.

He opened the box and found a large silicone dildo. "Woah....what is this?" He said, picking it up. The long, shiny, jet black dildo seemed warm to the touch. Dash was oddly attracted to it. He began to stroke it like it was his own cock. He used the suction cup on the bottom and placed it on the wall, sucking on it like a real cock.

As he sucked on the big rubber dick, he stroked the inches he couldnt fit in his mouth. Moaning in satisfaction, he started to stroke his own cock as well. 

He stopped. What next?

He went back into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube, pouring it over the dildo and coating it generously. He got on his hands and knees, backing his asshole on the dildo. 

As he moaned out in pain and pleasure, he began to move back and forth, feeling the wall on his cheeks. He stroked his cock in rhythmn with his movements. The woman on the porn seemed to be conveying his thoughts perfectly.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me harder! Ohh!"

He moved faster on the dildo, filling his asshole up with it. He slowed to a stop, and took it out, hearing a slimy, wet "pop!" sound.

He took the dildo off the wall and got into his parents bed. He sucked on the dick again, tasting his insides mixed with the lube. He lifted his leg up, and rubbed his asshole with the dildo, teasing himself. He giggled, "That feels so good..." 

He re-inserted the dildo, grunting in pleasure. As he heard the slick, slimy sounds of the dildo going into his hole, he jerked his cock, feeling his release coming. "I'm gonna cum! I-I'm gonna cum! Ah!" He shouted, twisting the dildo in his ass.

"What the fuck?!?! DASH!" He heard his father yell.

He froze.

All Bob could see was his son with a big black dick in his ass, clearly enjoying it.

He looked down to see his own erection begging to be let out. "Dad... I... " Dash mumbled, trying to get out of the situation. "Shh...." Bob said.

He reached behind him and closed the door. He took off his clothes, showing his son his own, real 10 inch cock.

"Why don't you come get the real thing?" Bob said, licking his lips.


	2. Playtime

Dash sat up with the dildo still in his ass. 

His father came up to the bed, stroking his giant cock in his son's face. Dash was excited to suck on this glistening, throbbing cock. He had his lips around the pink tip, moaning at the taste.

"Ah yeah...suck your daddy's cock..." Bob said, putting his hand on his head. Dash felt his dad's big smooth balls bumping his chin as he sucked him off. "Mmm..." He moaned, stroking his own cock. 

His father took his cock out of his mouth, and smacked his cheeks with it. "You like that dick?" Bob asked. Dash nodded in response. He pushed his son back, lifting his legs up to see the dildo still in his ass. "Looks like you found our toy." Bob said. "Feels good, dosent it?" Bob asked.

"Y-Yes daddy..." Dash said.

"Well it's gonna feel better." Bob said, actually turning the dildo on.

All of Dash's thoughts faded out as an intense vibration overwhelmed his hole. "OH GOD!" Dash yelled, grabbing the sheets. Bob smirked as he pushed the dildo in and out, pleasuring his son. "Dad, that feels so good!!! Don't stop!" He said, stroking his rock hard cock. He used his super speed, absorbing his cock with a fast motion. 

"You gonna cum for me?" Bob asked, pushing the dildo all the way in.

"MMMM! Daddy!" Dash yelled as he came all over the bed and his father's face. 

Bob licked it all off his lips, getting all of his sons cum in his mouth. He leaned over and kissed his son, intertwining their tongues, letting his son taste his own cum. 

As Bob broke the kiss, he put his son on the bed, putting him on all fours. He stroked his big adult dick as he lined it with his son's hole. "Ready for the real thing, son?" He said. Dash nodded and immediately moaned out in pleasure, having his hole filled with the cock that made him. He felt his huge hands on his hips, moving his ass back on the dick, feeling their thighs slapping together.

"That toy really loosened you up, you need to sneak into our room more." Bob said, grunting with his strong thrusts.

"Fuck me, Dad... It's so big..." Dash said, letting his father play with his body. He pulled out, and pushed Dash up, his ass in the air, while his torso was still on the bed, as if he was trying to suck himself. His dad towered over him, and pointed his dick at his hole, fucking him downwards. Their bodies were glistening with sweat, and the bed was creaking as they fucked.

His father began to move faster, as his orgasm was imminent. "Want me to cum in that tight ass?" Bob said, slamming his dick into his hole. "No dad, cum on my hole!" Dash said, spreading his cheeks. He pulled out his dick and jerked his cum over his hole.

Since he was upside down, the sweet cum, dribbled down, over his mouth. Bob licked up his son's hole, cleaning him up. 

As he laid back down, his dick seemed to harden again. He spread his legs, inviting his son to touch his body. Dash crawled up on him, rubbing his muscular chest, pinching and sucking his nipples. "Mmmm....your doing so well, Dash." 

"Thanks Daddy..." Dash said, leaning into his father for a kiss. They made out with lust-filled kisses, finishing with a string of saliva between them.

"Come put that dildo in me, son." Bob said, rubbing his pink puckered hole. "Sure thing, daddy..." Dash said, finding the dildo again. He seductively sucked on it, lubing it up. He gave it to his father, letting him suck on it too, looking at his son with lust-filled eyes.

He pushed the dildo in, turning the vibrating function on. 

As his father grunted in ecstasy, Dash sucked on his big dick again, doubling the pleasure. "Mmmm! Fuck me with that dildo, son! Yes!" 

They continued for a while, until Bob told him to stop. 

He bent over, and pushed the dildo out of his ass, letting the slimy dildo flop onto the floor.

Bob reached into the drawer and pulled out a big purple dildo with 2 dick heads, for double use. 

He picked up the black dildo and slid it into Dash's mouth. "Suck on that." He said. As Dash sucked and stroked the big rubber dick, Bob stuck one of the heads of the purple dildo in his ass, pushing it deep inside.

"Come on son, let's finish this..." He said, shaking the other end of the dildo at him. Dash scissored his dad as he slid the toy in, both of them moaning in unison. As they scissored, their balls rubbed together. "Dad, this feels so good! I wanna do this forever!" They rolled over, pushing their asses back on the dildo, moaning loudly. "Mmm!!! Fuck!! You like that dick in your ass, son?" Bob asked, stroking his throbbing cock under him. "Yess! Dad, I'm gonna cum!!" Dash replied, moving back on the dick all the way, feeling his father's ass cheeks on his. 

They both came at the same time, coating the bed with their fluids.

They collapsed on the bed, with Dash crawling over his father, making out with him, one final time, rubbing their cum over each other.

But their after glow ended shortly, as they noticed the door was open.

Looking over at the dresser, they saw their family friend, Lucius, stroking his big black cock to a finish of his own.

"Damn, that was hot..." He said, taking his freshly made cum into his mouth.

"Lucius......" Dash managed to say, resting his head in between his father's pecs. "I would have joined you guys, but you looked like you were having so much fun. Maybe next time..." He said, licking his lips. 

He made out with both of them before leaving the musky bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Dash awoke in his bed 2 hours later, feeling his ass filled again. He took his pajama pants off to find the black dildo in his ass again. On the pillow next to him, there was a note that said:

"Anytime you want the real thing, find me when your mother isn't around."


End file.
